We found love in a gay bar
by kschmidtsacutie
Summary: Two-shot! Kogan/Jomille College AU. Logan and his roommate Camille go to a gay bar trying to find love. Camille and Jo are literally falling for each other . Kendall and Logan hit it off after Kendall saves him from a creep.


So my friend Camille dragged me to a gay bar, the kind where people barely wear any clothes and if they are they're see through. She ran in excited wearing the shortest skirt barely reaching her wrists when she puts he arms down. Her shirt was completely see-through so you could see her bright pink bra; I was completely embarrassed because she dressed me as well. I was wearing a black mesh shirt showing off my chest and stomach also had on the tightest jeans a man could wear. The moments like this make me regret telling Camille I was gay.

Flashback:

_"so logiebear" Camille said looking at me seductively, we were sitting in our college dorm, god I wish these dorms weren't co-Ed. "Hi Cami" I said awkwardly, "We should go out" she said bluntly I blinking not having time to stop the words "I'm gay" from coming out of my mouth. She looked shocked, happy and excited; this girl confuses me so much. "I knew it" she finally yelled. "What? How?" I squeaked out " Well the number one reason was that you never gave into my persistent flirting and the second is I kind of found gay porn on your laptop, last time I borrowed" she finished quietly well we both blushed. "Why didn't you confront me?" I finally asked "I wanted you to tell me" she paused looking like she wanted to say something "What is It Cami?" her eyes widened before she cleared her throat and mumbled "I'm gay too". Now it was my turn to be shocked._

"Come on Logie, let's go get drinks" she said before she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bar, the thing is she was too busy looking at me to notice the two blondes we were about to run into. "Cami, watch out" I said but I was too late, her and a brown-eyed girl fell to the ground. I chuckled and so did someone else that's when I remembered there were two blondes. I turned to see the blonde laughing his ass off. He has a goofy adorable laugh that makes you want to laugh more; he finally stopped laughing and extended a hand to blonde girl lying on the floor next to Camille. I did the same picking up the blushing brunette. "You okay, Cami?" I asked well chuckling again. She smacked my shoulder before nodding and turning towards the blonde "I'm so sorry, are you okay? I wasn't paying attention" Camille said "Don't worry about it I wasn't paying attention either, Yes I'm okay, are you?" Camille blushed "Yea, I'm fine" "I'm Jo" the blonde said well sticking her hand out Cami grabbed it well saying " I'm Camille but people mostly call me Cami" they just stared at each other never letting go of the others hand. The blonde boy with Jo cleared his throat, Jo looked at him then turned back to us "That's Kendall she said well Kendall extended his hand out to Cami then me "This is Logan" Cami said before turning and winking at my "Hi" I said quietly and quickly. I looked up and study Kendall well he was talking to the girls.

Wow is he beautiful or what? He was simply breath taking with his emerald eyes with hint of gold to his crocked smile or caterpillar eyebrows. I was broken out of my thought when a someone said "hey" I turned around and was met with a brunette with icy blue eyes just a few inches taller than me. "Hello" I said not wanting to be rude "Can I buy you a drink cutie" the man asked there was something about him I didn't like "No thank you" I said before turning back to my friends. The unnamed man grabbed my arm and turned me back to him, "Come on let me buy you just one drink" I shook my head telling him no and his grip on my arm tightened "Let go of me" I said loudly he just tightened his grip enough that id have bruises the next day. "GET OFF ME YOU CREEP" I yelled gaining the attention of a few people around me. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I heard Kendalls angelic voice. "I'm trying to buy this hot piece of ass a drink" the man said I scoffed "no he's being an asshole". Kendall pulled me close to him before saying "Stay the hell away from me and MY BOYFRIEND" he screamed my boyfriend In the man's face the man muttered a "whatever" before turning around and walked away.

"Are you okay" Kendall said still holding onto me not that I was objecting. "I think so, but I think my arm is bruised" I looked up at him my chin resting on his chest; he looked down at me both of us lost in each other gaze. We started to lean closer to each other, when are lips fused together sparks flew and fireworks went off. We separated when the need for arm became too great. I turned to look at Cami and what I saw made me smile Cami and that Jo girl were in a heated lip lock. "Can I have your number?" Kendall asked shyly, "Of course, gimme your phone" he pulled it out and I called my number than saved it under "your damsel in distress" just to get a laugh out of him. I then took a picture of me smiling and saving the contact. I pulled out my phone and saved his number under "My Hero" then sneakily took a picture of him. I handed him his phone before sneaking another kiss. We were both grinning when we separated, he looked down at his phone "shit, Jo" he said before grabbing the girl "Bye Logan" he said before adding "See you soon" "Bye Cami" I heard Jo yell as she was dragged away by Kendall.

Camille and I decided to leave right after Kendall and Jo did, we had no reason to stay anymore. As I drove back to the dorm Camille talked about Jo and how sweet and pretty she is. I smiled I never heard Camille speak like this about anyone before then she asked me about Kendall. A smile instantly spread across my face as soon as she said his name, I mentioned how he saved me and we kissed and exchanged numbers. She smiled to "I'm so glad we both found someone amazing" she thought for a little bit before saying "maybe we could go on a double date" I smiled "That's a great idea Cami, ill text Kendall tomorrow". We went inside our dorm and got ready for bed" I checked my phone well lying in bed I had a message from "my hero"

**My hero: Hi Logie **

Your damsel in distress: Hey Kendy

**My hero: I glad we met tonight, I really like you**

Your damsel in distress: I'm Glad we met to, you're something special. I really like you too

**My hero: When can I see you again cuz I miss you already**

Your damsel in distress: How bout we go on a double date with Camille and Jo tomorrow?

**My hero: Perfect, I know Jo will be excited she talked about Camille the whole ride home. They really hit it off didn't they? When do you want to do it tomorrow? We have no plans…**

Your damsel in distress: Well Camille has class from 8-11 and I have class from 7-12. So how about 2? How does that sound? Where do you two want to go?

**My hero: Anywhere is fine as long as your there, and two is fine. Jo and I know this really amazing Italian place close to University. Is that where you two go?**

Your damsel in distress: Yea, what about you two? Cami and I both agree on Italian.

**My hero: We go to university too. Small world, what grade are you two? Were sophomores.**

Your damsel in distress: Dude so are we. Such a small world. Wait I think I have a class with Jo.

**My hero: We'll confirm it tomorrow I gotta go Logie. Night xox**

Your damsel in distress: Aww okay see you tomorrow. Night Kendy xox

Logan plugged in his phone to charge. He smiled well drifting into a Kendall filled dream.

_No one could be more excited for tomorrow…_


End file.
